


Мясо

by Ein_J



Category: Firefall Series - Peter Watts
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood Sharing, M/M, Other, Stockholm Syndrome, learned helplessness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_J/pseuds/Ein_J
Summary: Если спилить вампиру зубы, он не перестанет кусаться. Просто укус будет гораздо более болезненным.
Relationships: Siri Keeton/Jukka Sarasti
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> не знаю, можно ли обозвать "фикс-ит" текст, в котором всё стало ещё хуже.
> 
> вы спросите, где в этом тексте логика и здравый смысл.  
> я выдохну дым импровизированной самокрутки вам в лицо и отвечу - "мы не одобряем проблески логики в этих местах, парень".

С самого начала у Сири Китона было два предположения относительно того, почему Юкке Сарасти спилили зубы. Причина первая – чтобы он был больше похож на человека. Вторая – чтобы он не смог никого укусить, даже если бы захотел. В результате из-за первого вампир выглядит, как жуткая пародия на человека, зловещая долина во всей красе. Хищные жвалы вздрагивают, когда Сарасти сжимает челюсти слишком сильно. Маленькие человеческие резцы выглядят относительно его массивной линии подбородка дисгармонично и уродливо. И Китон уверен, что сам Сарасти это знает. Отлично понимает, как его изуродовали. Иначе не следил бы так за тем, чтобы зубы не были видны даже тогда, когда он просто разговаривает с командой. Юкка улыбается одними губами, не скалясь. Только когда кончик тонкого рта недовольно дёргается, как у раздражённой кошки, по щеке и желвакам на долю секунды пробегает короткий спазм, очерчивая мощный ротовой аппарат хищника. Человеческие зубы тут смотрятся неуместно и жалко.

А за вторую причину Сири приходится расплачиваться собственной шкурой.

В своей изначальной форме клыки предназначены для того, чтобы легко вспороть кожу, не разрывая плоть. Такой укус даже ощущается не сразу. То ли дело неровный лабораторный спил, деформирующий и разрывающий волокна. Если спилить вампиру зубы, он не перестанет кусаться. Просто укус будет гораздо более болезненным. Даже прилив адреналина не смягчает боль.

Сири чувствует, как его бросает в жар. Он инстинктивно вздрагивает, пытаясь вырваться, на лбу выступает пот, левое плечо прошивает судорогой. Юкка реагирует на это низким горловым рычанием, не разжимая зубов. Короткие спиленные резцы не достают до вены, и Сарасти злится от своего бессилия, впивается во второй раз ещё сильнее, так что Сири не может сдержать крик. Между болью и страхом побеждает боль, Китон пытается оттолкнуть вампира, дергается всем телом: – не надо, пожалуйста! – Сарасти силой заставляет его откинуть голову и раздражённо стрекочет и щёлкает над самым ухом.

Сири не нужно знать этот язык, чтобы правильно понять фразу. Прежде, чем его мозг расшифрует последовательность звуков и переведет их в осознанную информацию,

_– дернешься и я сломаю тебе позвоночник –_

человек на уровне инстинктов уже знает, что он услышал. Сири замирает и начинает мелко дрожать.

Сарасти слизывает кровь с развороченной мышцы медленными, жадными движениями. И даже сквозь боль Китон ощущает, как постепенно теплеют ледяные пальцы, как Юкка начинает глубоко и шумно дышать. А когда вампир поднимает голову, Сири впервые в жизни видит, как тот улыбается распахнутой окровавленной пастью, как длинный шершавый язык скользит по тонким розовым губам. Тяжёлое тело хищника понемногу теплеет, обмякает. Перед глазами Сири звенят золотистые точки, мешают видеть, он дышит тяжело и прерывисто. Реальность плывёт, размывается в мутные пятна и никак не собирается обратно. Потому Китон не замечает, как Сарасти шумно обнюхивает его, а приходит в себя только когда Юкка сдирает с него окровавленную форму. Голая спина касается холодных плит пола, и на какое-то мгновение Сири обжигает осознанием – вампир поел и теперь ему хочется трахаться. Свежая кровь на время повышает кровообращение хищника, провоцируя возбуждение. Левая рука не слушается, потому Сири отползает, отталкиваясь правой и помогая себе ногами. Ему удаётся преодолеть не больше метра, когда Юкка больно упирается острым коленом ему в лодыжку, пришпиливая к полу. Зеркальные зрачки смотрят сверху вниз, не моргая.

– Отпусти, пожалуйста, – шепчет Сири одними губами, изо всех сил стараясь отодвинуться дальше. Свободная нога безрезультатно скребет пяткой по полу. Сарасти, не обращая на это никакого внимания, подтягивает жертву ближе к себе. В отражении тапетума Сири вдруг четко видит своё лицо, перекошенное от страха. Юкка расстегивает брюки и заставляет синтета повернуться, а когда чувствует, как тот сопротивляется, сильно сжимает рукой рану на плече. Сири издаёт болезненный вопль и припадает к полу. Сарасти щёлкает зубами где-то над головой и входит в него несколькими сильными толчками, а потом крепко хватает за горло и сжимает пальцы, пока вскрики Китона не переходят в сдавленный хрип. В сексе вампира с человеком нет абсолютно никакой чувствительности, только жесткая механика, демонстрация превосходства доминирующего вида. С тем же успехом Сарасти мог отыметь кусок сырого мяса.

Задыхаясь, Сири пытается оторвать от горла стальную руку, но Юкка только сильнее душит его. В каком-то смысле это даже можно было бы назвать милосердием. В глазах у Сири темнеет, и тело сфокусировано на том, как бы схватить ещё воздуха, а не на том, как вампир с глухим ворчанием наращивает темп и подминает синтета под себя.

Когда Китон, наконец, может дышать, он уже не сопротивляется. Левую руку он не чувствует, но шевелить ею боится. Сарасти лежит, прижимая его к полу своим весом, и постепенно остывает. Глубоко у него в груди – Сири чувствует это кожей – вибрирует сытое монотонное урчание. Когда он встаёт, лениво и плавно, Китон шипит от боли. Синтет не поднимает глаз, но по звукам догадывается, как вампир застёгивает брюки, поправляет униформу и смотрит на него сверху вниз с обычным полубрезгливым выражением.

– Одевайся, – сухо швыряет Сарасти.

Сири медленно садится, прижимая к себе онемевшую руку. Он чувствует себя не более значимым, чем раздавленное насекомое. Уродливое насекомое, которому оторвали лапки для смеха. Мерзкое, бесполезное, агонизирующее насекомое. К саднящим царапинам на плечах добавляется резкая боль в промежности, которая постепенно затихает. Сарасти презрительно морщится.

– Я не повредил ни сухожилия, ни лестничные мышцы. Будет достаточно ночи в гробу.

Конечно. Откуда ему знать.

Откуда ему знать, что чувствует человек. Откуда ему знать, что такое унижение. Он ведь даже испытать этого не может…

Сири, очевидно, смотрит на него с такой ненавистью, что Сарасти не выдерживает. И дергает краем бледного рта. Краткий спазм пробегает по скуле и желвакам, очерчивает выступающие жвалы и мелкие уродливые зубы. Юкка Сарасти отлично знает, что такое унижение.

Я ненавижу тебя, больной кровожадный социопат, думает Сири. Я бы лично приказал выдрать тебе твои мерзкие зубы. Я всего тебя ненавижу, это просто как защитный механизм.


	2. Chapter 2

Как всякий хищник, Юкка Сарасти умеет выбирать жертву.

Сири слабее. На Сири никто не обращает внимания. И уж конечно Сири Китону, этой белой вороне на борту Тезея, никто не поверит.

Потому Сири даже не пытается ничего объяснить.

– Мне нужна твоя кровь, – прямо говорит Сарасти.

– Это противоречит условиям предоставления медицинской помощи, – защищается Китон. Вампир морщится и снова смотрит на Сири, как на идиота. Как на насекомое, которому уже оторвали одну лапку. Несмотря на то, что половина лица Юкки скрыта визором, Сири отлично ощущает на себе этот взгляд. Знает, как он выглядит, выучил. Подсказками ему служат морщины в углах рта и сжатые в нитку губы.

– Расстегни воротник, – командует Сарасти. Судя по его интонации, он даже не предполагает, что синтет ослушается.

– Я доложу об этом в отчёте, – Китон сглатывает. Пожалуй, это самая жалкая угроза, которую Юкке когда-либо доводилось слышать. Полностью игнорируя слова Сири, он подходит вплотную, подносит руку почти к самому горлу человека. Синтет вздрагивает и в панике отшатывается прежде, чем успевает это понять.

– Сири, – голос Сарасти наполняется бархатной угрожающей дрожью. – Не надо.

– Мне нужно обезболивающее, – Сири чувствует, как мгновенно пересохло во рту и испытывает укол ненависти – сначала по отношению к вампиру, а потом к себе. Жалкий трусливый урод. – Сарасти, я не…

– Вот, – Юкка протягивает синтету знакомую капсулу заморозки. – Хватит на первый раз. Пока я ставлю тебе катетер. – И тут же отвечает на немой вопрос: – Я не собираюсь калечить тебя каждый раз, Сири. А теперь расстегни воротник и сними рубашку.

Сарасти прилагает больше сил, чем нужно, игла проходит вену насквозь. Во второй раз он прокалывает осторожнее, срабатывает автоматический сенсор и Сири чувствует, как под кожей ползёт, расширяясь кверху, силиконовая трубка.

В этот раз Китон не чувствует ничего. Он зажмуривается, ощущая, как стискиваются на шее тонкие узловатые пальцы вампира. Юкка тяжело наваливается сверху, фиксирует левую руку синтета, снимает клапан и тянется ртом к вене. Рука почти сразу же теряет подвижность, замирает безжизненным обрубком. Китон зажмуривается, чтобы не видеть лица командира, стискивает зубы, замыкается где-то глубоко внутри себя. Тянущая боль ощущается где-то за этой границей, на поверхности. Сарасти недовольно клокочет, выплёвывает Сири в лицо отрывистый щелчок. Синтет конвульсивно вздрагивает, сглатывает пересохшим, сдавленным горлом. Он честно хотел бы послушаться, расслабиться хоть немного – хотя бы в целях самосохранения, но мышцы свело намертво. Сири не открывает глаз.

Он почти не чувствует, как Юкка силой берёт его, как рвет в попытках протолкнуться через сведенные судорогой мышцы. Он не ощущает, как появляются на плечах свежие царапины от когтей вампира. Когда тот отпускает его шею, а тяжесть сверху исчезает, Сири лежит неподвижно ещё какое-то время, пока не понимает, что теперь он точно один.

Когда Сири открывает глаза, то понимает, что его лицо мокрое от слёз.

По-настоящему он чувствует боль уже потом, когда проходит срок действия заморозки. Забившись в палатку, Китон воет в голос, зажав рукав в зубах. Руку просто раздирает, разрывает изнутри на части, и он катается по полу от боли. Ублюдок! Сраный кровосос сделал это специально! Если бы Сири мог, он бы оторвал эту руку, отгрыз её. Он стаскивает рубашку, бинтует выступающий клапан поверх защитных наклеек-пластырей, осторожно прижимая его к коже. На предплечье расползается крупный фиолетовый синяк. Поднять или согнуть руку почти невозможно. Китон съёживается внутри спасительной темноты палатки, ложится на правый бок и бережно прижимает к себе повреждённую конечность.

И боль постепенно проходит. Правильнее было бы сказать, почти проходит. Болезненное тянущее ощущение в раскрытой вене остаётся. Но Сири старается его игнорировать. И у него почти получается.

* * *

Лучше всего, когда Сарасти приходит во сне.

Когда нервная система Сири погружена в искусственный сон, Сири почти не боится.

Иногда он помнит, что он – Сири Китон. Иногда ему кажется, что он кто-то ещё. Иногда ему кажется, что он – Юкка Сарасти.

Он специально приходит, пока Сири спит. Чтобы не пугать его. Чтобы не заставлять подчиняться силой. Безвольные мышцы человека, скованные сном, послушно поддаются.

Сарасти занимается с ним сексом медленно и долго. Тёплые жесткие руки остывают на плечах. На бедрах.

К этому даже можно привыкнуть.

Ко всему можно привыкнуть.

А потом Юкка Сарасти совершенно внезапно умирает. И первое, что делает Сири – это тянется рукой к саднящему тупой болью предплечью и нащупывает ненавистную трубку, которую теперь можно вырвать из себя – навсегда.

Только не успевает. Слишком много всего случается в этот момент. 

Тонкая силиконовая трубка остаётся вшита в плоть Сири. Уродуя его кровеносную систему, она тянется почти до самого сердца.


	3. Chapter 3

Сири Китон лежит в узком гробу внутри спасательного челнока. Все остальное пространство «Харибды» занято баками с топливом. Где-то там, снаружи саркофага, лежит и тело Сарасти. Всё с теми же стеклянными глазами, с той же раной на голове. Наверное.

Сири не хочется проверять.

Одному ему хорошо. Он может разговаривать сам с собой. Может слушать эфир. Он ни за кем не скучает – его мозг справляется с эмоциями куда проще, чем это происходит у большинства людей.

Сири остаётся наедине с собой, и теперь он совершенно свободен. Возможно, он единственное свободное существо в межвидовой войне. Единственные свидетели его падения в бесконечность – пролетающие мимо далёкие звезды. И он хотел бы, чтобы всё оставалось так же.

Если бы только можно было вообще не просыпаться.

Сири поворачивается на левый бок и внезапно чувствует неприятный укол, сильно отдающий в изгиб руки.

Когда он пытается открыть крышку гроба, получается не сразу. При стартовом рывке труп Сарасти швырнуло на паз, и он, даже мёртвый, не выпускает Сири из капсулы, нависает сверху, закрывая собой. Человеку приходится снять крепления и силой оттащить крышку в сторону.

Как ни странно, рана на голове Сарасти не такая огромная, какой он её помнит.

Он укладывает тело Сарасти в гроб, снимает рубашку и ложится рядом с ним. Окоченевшие конечности вампира застыли в той же странной позе и не размякли, как размякли бы человеческие. Сири надеется, что это значит, что Юкку ещё можно будет разбудить.

Он устраивается в неудобном положении, неловко прижимается к жесткому трупу. Голову наклонить к плечу, между бедер – острое колено. Так Сарасти заставлял его ложиться, чтобы было удобнее пить. Потом немели шея и левая рука. Левую ладонь вампира Сири ложит себе на затылок. В правую вкладывает запястье. Ладони длинные, шершавые и ледяные. Капсула не рассчитана на двоих, и крышка гроба больно давит на выступающие позвонки.

Он сжимает кулак. Разжимает. Ещё. И ещё. Дергает катетер, шипя от боли. А потом решается и вырывает клапан. Кровь выступает не сразу и будто бы нехотя.

Синтет прижимает трубку к приоткрытому рту Сарасти, царапает кожу о криво спиленные зубы.

Он впервые зовёт Сарасти по имени. Имя у вампира такое же острое и жесткое, как и он сам. Сири перекатывает звуки во рту, и ему кажется, будто бы они раздирают ему язык.

– Юкка. Юкка. Ты меня слышишь?

Он не знает, что будет делать с вампиром, сходящим без антиэвклидиков с ума. Но оставить его в таком состоянии он тоже не может. Не может всю оставшуюся жизнь помнить, что таким Сарасти остался по его вине.

– Юкка. Пожалуйста.

Кровь наполняет рот Сарасти, пачкает бледное лицо. Сири обнимает его за плечи свободной рукой, продолжает ритмично сжимать-разжимать кулак.

– Очнись, слышишь? Я здесь.

Он чувствует знакомое головокружение.

– Юкка…

Наколько он помнит, сырая кровь для вампира – это ещё и информация. Он должен почувствовать, что это добровольно. Если он ещё способен почувствовать хоть что-то. Китон прижимается щекой к узловатым мандибулам. Горячая струйка стекает по руке вниз.

Они лежат так долго-долго, и Сири начинает мёрзнуть. Сначала холодеют ноги, потом кисти рук, нос, уши… Это было ужасное решение, оно не могло сработать. И он это знал. Но хотя бы попытался. Дрожа, Китон сильнее вжимается в труп Сарасти. Ему так холодно, что спустя какое-то время даже начинает казаться, что от вампира исходит тепло. А потом он чувствует легкое прикосновение к затылку.

Сири ломается не тогда, когда вампир насилует его на холодном полу. И не тогда, когда Сарасти калечит его на глазах команды. Полностью Сири Китон ломается сейчас, когда жесткую ладонь Юкки вдруг прошивает краткий спазм. Так дёрнулся бы труп, в котором отмирают нервные окончания. Слабый тремор на узловатых пальцах ощущается, как нежное поглаживание по волосам.


End file.
